¿Quieres bailar conmigo esta noche?
by Shiu-san
Summary: Hinata esta aburrida en la fiesta de su padre. Sasuke no soporta más a esas personas. Así que, ¿por qué no divertirse juntos?


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto ni Naruto shippuden me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo para escribir sobre ellos, sin ningún fin de lucro.**

**¿Quieres bailar conmigo esta noche?**

Hinata ahogó un suspiro de cansancio, en verdad era aburrido estar toda la fiesta sola y sentía como si aquella fuera la peor fiesta de toda su vida

Y es que aquel festejo era de negocios, donde se encontraban los socios de su padre y personas de empresas importantes con mucho dinero y muchas ganas de aumentar su capital, ella no encajaba en ese lugar.

Aparte su personalidad tímida y rara no le permitía socializar con otras personas pues siempre que hablaba con otros no podía expresarse correctamente o tartamudeaba demasiado, ya le había pasado que se burlaran de ella en su propia cara por que no podía decir una palabra sin trabarse.

Y cuando eso sucedía su padre siempre estaba ahí para reprocharle su falta de fuerza y su actitud ridículamente débil para una Hyuuga de su clase, siempre comparándola con su hermana menor.

Miró la decoración a su alrededor, todo estaba puesto en el lugar idóneo y nada se veía viejo o destruido. El salón era grande y muchas personas en él conversaban con elegancia y sosteniendo una copa de vino en sus manos. En el centro una gran mesa con mucha variedad de bocadillos, llamaba su atención.

Pensó en tomar algunos pero no quería tropezarse con su propio vestido el cual era muy largo y difícil de manejar, la imagen de ella con la cara en medio del gran pastel la hizo sonrojarse en extremo, ni tan siquiera quiso pensar en lo furioso que se pondría su padre si cometía alguna tontería en esa fiesta.

Hacía calor ahí dentro, miró hacia los lados pero no encontró a su progenitor, por lo menos no estaba por ahí cerca. Su hermana hablaba con un niño que parecía heredero de una buena fortuna, la cara de su familiar notada lo aburrida que se encontraba con aquella compañía. Esbozó una tímida sonrisa, Hanabi nunca dejaba de parecerle muy fuerte en comparación a ella.

El calor aumentaba conforme el tiempo de estadía en ese lugar, dando una nueva mirada a su alrededor, decidió salir a refrescarse un poco y luego volver cuando su padre se retirará.

Caminó hasta la salida y contempló la hermosa noche que se alumbraba frente a ella; se acercó hacía una fuente de la que salía fresca agua, tomó un poco en sus manos y la llevó a su rostro para refrescarse.

Sasuke frunció el ceño un poco más de lo que ya lo había hecho, esa noche en verdad era aburrida. Todo el lugar estaba llenó de personas que solo deseaban socios para aumentar sus ganancias y él odiaba esas fiestas.

A decir verdad él odiaba todas las fiestas con toda su alma, y las mujeres hijas de los socios de su padre que lo miraban con lujuria le recordaron el por que de su apatía por los festejos, aunque esa parecía ser la peor fiesta de toda su vida.

Bufó una vez más; había rechazado a al menos cinco chicas en esa noche y aún lo observaban de esa forma que tanto odiaba. Su padre lo miraba con reprobación, él sabía cuanto odiaba su progenitor su apatía con los demás. Su madre, en cambio, conversaba animadamente con otras mujeres que parecían tener los mismos justos que su progenitora: El dibujo y la jardinería.

Era divertido que con solo tocar el tema ella se animara más de lo normal y a él le gustaba verla sonreír por eso lo hacía de vez en cuando, aunque no le interesara una conversación con tales temas.

Cambió un poco el rumbo de su vista y miró a su hermano que con una copa en la mano conversaba con una chica de cabellos rojos llamada Karin; aunque Itachi mantuviera su perfil serio, Sasuke sabía que gustaba de aquella que estaba junto a él y Karin moría por su hermano.

Aflojó un poco su corbata, hacía calor esa noche, sin importarle mucho lo que pudieran pensar caminó hacia la salida de aquel lugar para tomar un poco de aire fresco y liberarse de aquel olor a avaricia que flotaba en el aire.

Sasuke miró un corto periodo de tiempo el cielo, no estaba tan mal, los de ahí dentro deberían dejarse llevar un poco por las cosas naturales y no tanto por las materiales.

Miró a una chica en una de las fuentes, se sorprendió de que alguien más estuviera pasando una noche tan aburrida en ese lugar así como él, sin mucha cautela se acercó a ella con el pensamiento de que la conocía del algún lugar.

Hinata terminó de refrescarse con aquella agua que parecía haber sido hecha para ella, sus ojos perlas brillaron ayudados por la luna que se alzaba en lo alto; de pronto de sobresaltó al ver a una persona parada a su lado, se levantó con rapidez pensando que era Hiashi que venía a regañarla, pero se encontró con unos profundos ojos negros los cuales miró sorprendida.

No apartó la vista hasta unos segundos después de que aquella persona formara una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín al recordar a ese chico que ahora la miraba con aquel gesto ya conocido por ella.

_Hinata corría con la poca rapidez que su cuerpo alcanzaba a tomar, para llegar al laboratorio, ese día se había atrasado y no deseaba llegar tarde a esa clase._

_Entró sin fijarse y chocó contra un cuerpo haciendo que el suyo se inclinara hacía atrás ante el contacto pero no llegó a caer al suelo. Abrió sus ojos, los cuales había mantenido cerrados durante el corto lapso de tiempo de la caída, para encontrarse con unos negros y algo molestos que la miraban a ella, se sobresaltó y se paró pidiendo una disculpa totalmente sonrojada entrando al salón._

_Él, miró con el ceño fruncido a la tonta chica y se volvió dispuesto a seguir su camino y alejarse de aquellas que le pedían (imploraban) que fuera su acompañante en esa materia, pues las mesas eran para dos personas. Por supuesto él no tenía ninguna intención de acercarse a ninguna de esas dementes._

_Chocó de nuevo con otro cuerpo esta vez más resistente que el anterior, se sintió en verdad muy estúpido de que esa situación le sucediera a él dos veces ¡a él! Miró al profesor con el ceño fruncido, este le devolvió la mirada de la misma forma._

—_Uchiha-san ¿Podría abstenerse de salir durante las clases?—preguntó con superioridad aquel hombre que era muchos centímetros más alto que el._

_El joven de mala gana se sentó en una de las mesas y el docente dio la orden de formar las parejas._

"_Mi parte favorita" pensó el pelinegro con desagrado, al mirar a las chicas que lo observaban con sus intenciones impresas en las miradas._

—_Yo me sentare al lado de Sasuke-kun—dictaminó Ino la líder del equipo de porristas, señalándose a si misma._

_La Haruno se sobresalto al oír tal afirmación por parte de la rubia de cabellos largos._

— _¿Qué dices Ino-cerda? Seré yo quien me siente a su lado—se defendió la de cabellos rosas._

—_Voy a ser yo—gritó otra._

_Y así comenzó una pelea por decidir quien se sentaría lado del Uchiha, que miraba con furia aquel cuadro, aquellas mujeres en verdad lograban sorprenderlo con lo bajo que caían al crear tan espectáculo._

— _¡Silencio todos!—la voz demandante del mayor en aquel lugar, resonó en las paredes. —Que el Uchiha escoja—ordenó un poco hastiado del comportamiento de aquellas chicas, le tenía cierta compasión al chico por tener que aguantarlas._

_Todas miraron cariñosas y melosas al muchacho que solo veía hacía una de las mesas de más adelante._

"_Por lo menos no es tan ruidosa" pensó mirando a la chica de ojos azules que miraba con ensoñación por la ventana._

_Con paso lento el chico se levanto y se colocó al lado de aquella mujer, esta parecía ignorarlo pues no despegaba su vista de la ventana._

—_Oye—dijo algo enojado ante aquella humillación a su modo de ver las cosas._

_La chica de ojos color lila se sobresaltó y miró con temor al chico a su lado que la miraba demandante. También notó como los alumnos e incluso el profesor la veían._

_Se levantó de su asiento sin saber que hacer, él bufó y tomo su brazo para, sin ninguna delicadeza, sentarla y terminar con ese extraño cuadro._

_Todos volvieron a sus asientos y buscaron sus respectivas parejas, aunque Hinata podía sentir las miradas con instinto asesino de parte de las chicas en su espalda, su cuerpo temblaba un poco ante tanta presión. Conocía muy bien lo famoso del chico y aún no entendía por que había decidido sentarse a su lado._

_Sasuke miraba los frascos con sustancias con los que había que practicar, lo único malo era que había que tenía que compartirlos con la mujer a su lado. Al principio no fue tan difícil tan solo los iban cambiando y apuntando las formulas, pero entonces la chica (la cual parecía en extremo nerviosa) derramo una de las sustancias, manchando su camiseta._

_Eso lo enojó, aunque cambió su gesto a una sonrisa con burla al verla sonrojarse totalmente y tratar de corregir su error que más bien empeoró, por que mientras buscaba un pañuelo derramó otro frasco esta vez en el piso para que todos se dieran cuenta. Luego de limpiar el desorden la Hyuuga continuó totalmente roja escribiendo las formulas, mientras el chico la miraba con impaciencia._

— _¿Ya terminaste?—preguntó con una sonrisa, al verla totalmente asustada ante la pregunta._

—_A-Aún n-no—respondió ella con un tono demasiado bajo._

_Él se acerco hasta pegar sus cuerpos y le habló al oído._

— _¿Es que tanto te gusto?—preguntó con malicia y se divirtió al verla totalmente roja._

_El vaso que ella tenía en sus brazos cayó al suelo de nuevo esta vez con su cuerpo acompañándolo._

—S-Sasuke-kun— las mejillas de la mujer estaban totalmente rojas.

— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó esta vez con seriedad aunque divertido al ver a la de cabellos azules comenzar a jugar con sus dedos.

Ella no respondió tan solo miró hacía sus pies con un gesto apenado, sintió al chico sentarse también en la fuente a un metro suyo.

—Tu vestido—su voz era bastante fría e hipnótica—Se manchara—avisó mirando hacía el cielo.

Ella lo revisó, era cierto si se sentaba ahí el color se desteñiría, pues era una tela delicada. Se levantó con rapidez y miró como el le ofrecía su saco, ella lo tomó con cuidado.

—Ponlo para sentarte—indicó mirándola, a lo que la Hyuuga bajo la mirada.

—P-Pero t-tambi-ien se en-nsuciara—con su tartamudeo característico, miró hacía sus pies nuevamente para evitar aquella mirada tan profunda.

—No importa.

Las palabras del Uchiha fueron bastante secas y sonaron a orden por lo que ella no se atrevió a replicar.

El viento era un poco frío pero nada que los molestara, los dos guardaron silencio, cada uno pensando en sus asuntos, las mejillas de Hinata aún tenían aquel color carmín que la hacían ver adorable a los ojos del Uchiha, aunque él nunca lo hubiera aceptado la mujer junto a él le parecía bastante guapa.

Tal vez era por que no necesitaba tocar un tema sin ningún sentido para estar juntos, tan solo el silencio los unía y hacía que se complementaran sin saberlo, por que la sensación de bienestar era mutua.

Pasaron bastante tiempo afuera hasta que él dijo que deberían volver ella asintió y le regreso su saco agradeciendo por el gesto, él no respondió.

Cuando entraron una música muy suave sonaba y las parejas bailaban en el centro de la pista con pasos lentos.

Hinata miró como su padre y su hermana hablaban, parecían entretenidos aunque muy a su manera. Sasuke miró a Itachi con la pelirroja colgándole del cuello y a sus padres también en la pista, Mikoto sonreía y le daba luz al lugar y su esposo tenía una expresión de "yo no debería hacer esto", aunque en el fondo era obvio que le gustaba.

Hinata se perdió un poco en la música y en la oscuridad pues las luces habían sido apagadas y solo estaban alumbrados por una cuantas que sobresalían de arriba del techo.

—Hinata, ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?—la pregunta por parte del chico a su lado la hizo sorprenderse.

El muchacho sonreía, y ella lo miraba con las mejillas sonrojadas. La Hyuuga aceptó en un susurro y caminó hasta en centro de la pista, colocó su barbilla en el hombro del Uchiha avergonzada, mientras trataba de seguir los pasos; poco a poco sus movimientos dejaron de ser forzados y su cuerpo se destensó.

A Sasuke le gustaba el calor que provenía de aquel pequeño cuerpo y ya no le parecían tal terribles aquellas personas; a Hinata ese vestido ya no le parecía tan largo y el único calor que sentía provenía del chico, el cual era muy agradable.

Para los dos las cosas habían cambiado, pero coincidían en una sola: Aquella era la mejor fiesta a la que habían asistido en toda su vida.

**Notas de la autora:**

Cricas, comentarios, sugerencias son bien recibidos.

Saludos y gracias por leer.


End file.
